


Torako Just Wants To Do the Dishes

by ARandmBiFangirl



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Complete crack, Gen, She's Amazing, Sorta Fluffy, This is crack, WE NEED TORAKO LAM, Yggdrasil - Freeform, and Dipper on dipnip is fun, but mostly crack, dipnip, not sure when this is set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandmBiFangirl/pseuds/ARandmBiFangirl
Summary: Torako's first time dealing with a high Alcor is... Interesting, to say the least.





	Torako Just Wants To Do the Dishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiewriter/gifts).



> I wrote this in class instead of working on homework due that day. But I need the internet to have more Torako Lam, and I realized I didn't know how she would respond to a drugged Alcor.

Torako mindlessly scrubbed at the dishes. She didn’t want to do them, but it had to be done. She could wait till Alcor got home, but she didn’t want to part with her beloved Moffios, and her doing it would be a nice surprise for Bentley.  
She heard a pop behind her and turned to look. Speak of the demon, Alcor had gotten back. Annnnd, his eyes were so blown that if she didn’t know any better, she’d say he was drugged.  
“Hey!” She said. The demon in question only stared in response, not blinking. “Ooookay then…” Torako scowled, suspicious, and turned back to the plate that had been giving her trouble. She barely had time to start, before she felt a tug on her collar. She twisted around to look, and….  
“Are-are you _biting_ my shirt?” Once again, no answer, just Alcor tugging her away from the sink. She tried to get the water off before she was out of reach. She failed. Alcor picked her up, still holding her shirt collar in his mouth, and floated into the living room. He dumped her rather ungraciously on the couch. The same couch from which he promptly began removing all the blankets and pillows, in favor of the floor. There were a lot of blankets and pillows.  
Torako tried to get up, she had dishes to do, or at least stop the water running. The second her foot touched the ground, Alcor whipped around to look at her her, and growled until she got back on the couch. Then the demon went back to kneading the blankets.  
“Why are you acting like a cat? Is this revenge for that last blog post? ‘Cause this is some weird ass revenge.” Her apparently-a-cat roommate ignored her. At least, for a few minutes, before he picked her up, he was going to stretch her shirt out, dammit Alcor, and set her in the pile of fluff.  
They sat there for a bit, so Torako decided it was safe to get up. Alcor pulled her back down. After a few more minutes, she felt something wet on her cheek. She looked, and it was her hair.  
“Are you _licking _me?” No response, but he was, he definitely was. “Dude, that is seriously gross!” Torako tried to get up, and the demon licking her hair growled. So she sat down. They did this several times, and Torako gave in. Alcor groomed her, and she wondered if her shampoo would cover demon spit. Probably not.__  
She remembered Bentley telling her about a similar experience, one that happened not long after she met him. Not that she’d realized he came with a demon at the time, but still. Apparently he got like this when he was on yggdrasil, some sort of demon-  
“You’re totally high right now, aren’t you? Oh my fishes, you are!”  
She could only take about five more minutes of demonic licking before she got fidgety.  
“Okay Aldork, I’ve got dishes to get done.” She moved to stand, but before she got halfway up, her demon had pulled her down. And he kept licking.

* * *

____

When a certain Bentley Farkas got home, he heard the sound of running water. Which was distinctly not normal. He pushed down the ice in his veins, turned the corner and laughed.  
Torako was pouting from a pile of blankets,which had been on the couch at one point, and Dipper was licking her har into some very interesting patterns.  
“Bentley, help me.” Tora whined, as Dipper continued his grooming, ruining ruined hair. She shot him her best wounded puppy look.  
“Nope. This is karma for your Twin Souls fanfics.” He stepped around the fluffy pile, on his way to the kitchen, where he suspected the sound of water had originated.  
“ _Bentley! _” She called.  
“Karma,” Bentley laughed. “This is your karma!” He turned into the kitchen, leaving her to her fate.__

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot describe how much I love Torako. We all need more of her.
> 
> The characters Bentley and Torako are from Storiewriters' Bentley Farkas and Friends, a very good read I'd recommend.


End file.
